


Hannigram: Touch My Body

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Mini-Fic, Yet another Hannigram fanart & mini fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Touch my body, put me on the floor<br/><i>Wrestle me around, play with me some more<br/><i>Touch my body, throw me on the bed<br/><i>I just wanna make you feel like you never did</i></i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannigram: Touch My Body

  


A very unexpected visit from Hannibal's favorite patient took place that day. Hannibal always delighted in having Will Graham either in his home or in his office. It was as if he was having a breath of fresh air, especially if he had just finished a session with Franklyn Froideveux.

"What can I do for you, dear Will? Our next session is scheduled for next week. Did something happen?" Hannibal asked, instanty concerned about the physical and mental welfare of the younger man.

Will shook his head, got up from his seat and stared pacing back and forth as if he was in some kind of a dilemma. "I knew this was a bad idea..." he said softly, not wanting Hannibal to hear. "It's now or never...this is your chance, Graham cracker!" He motivated himself. His eyes were then fixed on the ladder and soon found himself leaning back to it.

Hannibal watched Will moving towards the ladder and leaning on it, Will's movement somehow stirring something in Hannibal. He had been lusting after the man, but was controlling himself for fear of losing his one and only friend. He was not aware that the feeling was not one-sided. He approached Will, memorizing how the younger man looked, imprinting it on his memory.

Will felt Hannibal's presence and instantly uttered, in a husky voice: "Touch my body..." and then he exhaled heavily, waiting for Hannibal to do as what he was told.

Hearing that from Will was all Hannibal needed. He then started caressing Will's side as he gently pressed himself against him. "I will, my dear Will. I will."

**Author's Note:**

> I am not good in making fics...but I do try.  
> This one is on the spot, so there was no planning on plot lol
> 
> Credits for the screencap:  
> [MAD for MADS](http://www.mads-mikkelsen.net)


End file.
